


Who Are You?

by lady_of_the_night



Series: Isolde Amaru LaCroix  The Murdering Woman [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhangers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Isolde has finally found the head hunter but who are they?





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I'm sorry

07-05-2012

Stalking prey again. Isolde had become tired of being a hunter of hunters but here she was ready to take out the last and final hunter that was in the group that had killed Briony. She was tired after having to heal her own injuries plus the great amount of magic she used to kill the hunters that had kidnapped her.

She had reached her end, the big boss of the hunter family that she was taking out. She knew where the person lived but she didn’t know who he or she was, but she had one goal in mind and it was to take them out.

Isolde finally made her way to the head hunters house and sat outside in the shadows, the time for this to end had come finally. She took a deep breath as she steadied herself and stepped away from the bushes that she had hidden in. She used her magic to silence her steps and found a way into the house from the lower level.

She twitched slightly when she heard a sound upstairs before steadying herself again. She didn’t need to go into this without thinking it wasn’t something to rush. She had plenty of time and she planned to make the most of each moment before she ended the life of the hunter that had ruined hers.

Taking her time until she reached the upper level, Isolde quickly found the library before freezing at the person sitting at the desk “Dad?”


End file.
